Fate/Roleplaying
This subpage of Fate is for continuing the roleplaying when the section does not have a title yet. The content that was previously on this page was moved to The Dream. Characters * Brenton Eld, the Sun Child, played by Metroidhunter32 * Tallulah Windrift, the Sky Child, played by Lisa URAQT * Enki Harmonson, the Earth Child, played by Ccbermanzzpedia * Aquaralis, the Water Child, played by Shade Link * Princess Adelaide Previous Threads This section is continued directly from the roleplaying on The Dream. * Tallulah's past * Downfall * Into the Forest * The Dream Roleplaying Section 1 (continued from The Dream) Brenton, Tallulah, Enki, and Aquaralis wake, sprawled on the ground, near the golden tree where they had lost consciousness. *'Tallulah': (rolls over and sits up, then rubs her forehead in pain.) Owwwwwwwww.... *'Brenton':Rubs his temples Feels like a bad hangover. *'Tallulah': If this is how the princess feels all the time I don't know if I can really be mad at her anymore. Did you guys all go down at the same time as me? *'Brenton':Shortly after, but close enough to count. *'Tallulah': How do you know what a hangover feels like, anyway? *'Brenton': You always see the adults drinking. Liquor has a strong appeal. Until you actually try it that is. Drink allot once, you'll never drink again. I got that lesson hammered into me. The hangover actually wasn't as bad as losing almost all of my thinking abilities. *'Tallulah': Hmm. I've never really gotten... drunk drunk, I just always saw my parents and their friends drinking wine at parties and wanted to know what it tastes like. I was just sort of... giddy for a little bit. *'Brenton':Trust me, that's nothing like getting drunk. When we get into town remind me to take you to a bar, show you the real deal. *'Tallulah': (laughs nervously) Um, alright. *'Aquaralis': (finishes clutching his head in pain) Alright, then... So, guys, where does this take us? *'Enki': Oww.... This feels like I've been punched by house. What was that? *'Tallulah': (looks around at her own expression of pain mirrored in the others' faces.) Whatever it was, it seems to have happened the same to all of us. (pauses) I think we need to find this Mrit person Aysel was talking about. *'Brenton':And either kill or maim him. (Aquaralis takes a step away from Brenton) *'Tallulah': (slightly irritated because of the pain) He's not talking about you, Aquaralis, he's talking about some other person. *'Aquaralis': I know, but that was barbaric-ish. *'Tallulah': In Brenton's defense, what other choice do we have? I highly doubt he will give up that knife without a fight, and we need it more than he does. *'Brenton':If you'd like I'd try not to kill him. A four-slice ought to be plenty to keep him down for long enough. *'Tallulah': (groans loudly and rubs her head) Owwwww. The pain is getting even worse. (groans again and winces) Anyone else getting that? Before anyone can respond Tallulah gasps and doubles over holding her head. Brenton moves over to take her temeptrue, but as he sets his hand on her forehead she falls over and starts rolling on the ground. Her hair starts growing back through her parted fingers. As it grew it pushed her hands back until she was gripping lengths of it as it grew. It slowed down as it grew, ultimantly stopping when level with the bottom of her ribs. Tallulah finally stopped thrashing and gasped for breath as she lay covered in sweat on the ground. *'Tallulah': (staring incredulously at a fistful of her own hair) It's... long again. (she looks thoroughly shocked, and at a loss for words, trying to decide whether to be happy or simply disbelieving.) *'Brenton':(shocked) What. The. Moon. *'Aquaralis': You can do whatever you want with Mrit. *'Tallulah': (still gaping at the lock of hair clutched in her fist) Aquaralis, I think we have a more immediate issue on our hands here...! *'Brenton':(Grabs Aquaralis's head and turns it to face Tallulah instead of the tree he was looking at) Mrit can wait until we find out what just happened. *'Tallulah': (looking exhausted and in pain) One thing's for sure: that was not normal. It must have been some form of magic. *'Brenton': (grimacing) I hate magic, have I ever mentioned that? *'Tallulah': I don't think you have. (she stops talking abruptly, and looks like she's listening closely to something.) Do you hear that? It sounds like someone's coming. *'Brenton':(reaching up his sleave and drawing a long curved knife) Hide. Tallulah, Enki, and Aquaralis obey, finding some brush to conceal themselves in. The footsteps grow louder, and soon Brenton sees Adelaide's figure emerging through the trees. *'Princess Adelaide': (looking straight at Brenton with a sly smile) Hey Tallulah! Did you do something different with your hair? *'Brenton': (Jumping forward and putting the edge of the blade against the hollow of the throat) Who are you? *'Princess Adelaide': (slightly frightened and offended) Hey, back off! It's Aysel! *'Brenton': I know you aren't Adelaide but why should I belive you to be Aysel? *'Aysel': (floats quickly away from Brenton and several feet above his head) Do you really think anyone besides Aysel would be able to do this? (she descends from her position in the air until she lands lightly on the ground, a good distance away from Brenton.) Regardless, if I'm not Aysel, how would I know who Aysel is? A being without a body of her own, with almost no personal contact with mortals such as yourself, but never spoken of in legends. By the way, how's your head? *'Brenton':I've seen enough good hoaxes and true mages to be impressed by the levitating. And not spoken of in the great legends perhaps, but folk legends hold far more. And my head is fine, and my focus tight enough to put a knife through your pupil even from that distance. *'Aysel': (spreads her hands out, palms up) May I once again ask for your trust? Or do I have to remind you that you can't hurt me? Attack me and all you'll do is hurt Princess Adelaide's body. *'Brenton': I have yet to see the pupeteer who can work with a smashed marionet. *'Aysel': Even if the marionet is smashed, the puppeteer still has a voice. *'Aquaralis': Why is she always so threatening? Anyways, Brenton, calm down. *'Brenton': I am calm. If I was angry she'd be dead. *'Aysel': If I'm not Aysel, who am I? I mean, really. No one else knows that you are the Element Children. Who else would go to the trouble of possessing an injured body just to come and help you? Especially seeing how nice you guys are to me. *'Aquaralis': She has a point. *'Brenton': So what do you want. Something you forgot to tell us while in limbo land? Category:Fate